Coven in the Sky
by ImTheLoner
Summary: Isabella's father is The High King. The King of Kings. He's important and she knows it. So why does she find it so entertaining to make him a laughing stock? Read as Isabella finds her other half in a land filled with supposed savages. Full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, all the rest belongs to Stephenie**

**Summary:** Isabella's father is The High King. The King of Kings. He's important and she knows it. So why does she find it so entertaining to make him a laughing stock? And just what does Isabella do when he discovers a new land to pillage? She's beautiful, intelligent, fierce with a sword and just a bit to curious for her own good. Read as Isabella finds her other half in a land filled with supposed savages, as she fights for the rights she would have had if only she was born a man, and last but not least LEMONS!

**Chapter 1-Secret Dreams**

* * *

He sat on the edge of the pond watching pictures form across the crystalline surface of the water. He looked so beautiful, sitting so patiently, so still. Like a hunter waiting for it's prey. His muscled back was to me but I could see his curly blonde hair fall upon his face as the wind changed course. I stood a few metres behind him just watching and soaking in the veiw.

We were in the middle of a forest. Giant trees were surrounding us on all sides, making me feel minescule in comparison. Looking up I noticed there was barely any sky visible. The trees had blocked all but the tiniest of slivers where the sun shone through. All around me it was black, except for where the blonde man was. I couldn't help but look at him.

His skin was a colour I had never seen before. It was as if the sun had been captured inside his body, inside his every muscle. He seemed to sparkle whenever the sun hit his face, casting luminescent rainbows into the sorrounding shadows. He brought light into the previously somber forest. He was pale, the lightest shade of white I have ever seen a man possess, as if the sun had no affect on him at all other than making him more radiant. More God-like.

He turned letting me see him, all of him for the first time.

I gasped. Those eyes. His eyes.

It was like getting trapped in the ocean. No escape.

He looked at me as if he could see the real me, into my very soul. I was bewitched. My limbs had been rendered immobile. I could only stand there and stare into his peircing ice blue eyes. They shone with some hidden emotion I could not yet comprehend but the longer our gazes were locked the softer his eyes seemed to become. My heart started to pound frantically in my chest, as my breath came in increasingly shorter gasps. I didn't know what was happening. Never have I felt such intense emotion let alone for someone I have never spoken to.

"Jasper! Help me! They're coming!"

At the sound of that person's fear-filled scream, my mystery man took off running through the forest and ultimately breaking eye contact with me. My world seemed to crack and dissolve as a pebble dropped into the pond from his hasty departure. The last thing I saw was my blue eyed God glance back before I awoke.

With my heart beating loud enough to wake the whole Kingdom, all I could think was "Holy shit. Who the fuck _was_ that?"

* * *

**A.N: Uhmm review if you want me to continue :) I originally wrote this under a different rating but I wanted my story to have...more ;)**  
**~IDreamOfLullabys**


	2. Talon is NOT a monk

**Disclaimer: Tlon is mine, but Twilight and all the other awesome things associated with it is hers. ;9 But hey at least I have a Talon Kreestay. What do you have?**

**A.N: Okay this is the second version of chapter 2. Do not forget to do the POLL!**

_Previous chapter._

_Who the fuck was that?_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Talon is totally not a monk.**

Sunlight streams through my windows steadily, as my bedroom is bathed in the crisp morning light. Outside, the bright azure skies stretch on as far as the eye could see only marred by the smallest of clouds. The kingdom, _my_ kingdom has never looked more glorious.

A heavy sigh leaves me. Leaning my forehead against the cold wooden shutter frames I close my eyes in despair. I can feel it on the wind, something is changing. Whether for better or worse its impossible to predict but change is coming. Soon.

My dream resonates within me. My precognitive abilities have been increasing daily and it takes all that I am, to be able to tell fact from fiction. The blonde man from my dream was real, of that I am certain. Somewhere, someplace at sometime my dream must have occured. And now I can feel change approaching.

They must somehow be linked. He's causing it, I'm sure.

If only I had more time to search for answers, but time is something I desperately lack. Allowing myself these few minutes alone, has already set me back. If I don't hurry now I'll be late, and being late is NOT an option.

Another sigh leaves me as I rush towards the training courts hoping against hope that I'll arrive before Talon.

Sir Talon Kreestay is one of my fathers closest friends, and my Swordsmanship and fighting tutor. He also happens to be one of the best swordsmen in the Kingdom, and a knight of uncomparable skill. At only 23 he's won more tournaments than any three men combined.

If I arrive late it will not bode well for me.

It took so long for Talon to finally agree to teach me, and even longer for my father to even consider allowing it. When I first asked, he laughed in my tearstained face.

"One of my daughters learning to fight? Ridiculous! I've already indulged you enough Isabella." He growled. "What with your studies and such. No other woman from any other Kingdom would even consider such a thing. Why are you so unusual? Isabella the answer is no. Do you know what the council will say?"

But I begged and pleaded and against all odds I succeeded. Each and every day I can see the improvement. Improvements in the way I move. I have become more fluid as time progresses. Improvements in my body. The strength I once had is nothing compared to the strength I have now. And even my mind has improved. Where once my psychic abilities would leave me dazed and dilerious, thanks to Talons teachings I am able to separate my mind and focus on more important things.

But this will count for nothing if I am not there on time. Putting on an extra burst of speed I finally reach the training courts, only to find them empty. Judging by the height of the sun I can tell that I made it. But where is he?

Fuck, what if he changed the times and I forgot? He's always here on time. Maybe I am late and he already left. He told me he doesn't tolerate lateness when we first began 4 years ago. What if he stops my training? What if-

Before I can give myself an anxiety attack I hear the familiar, soft, flowing gait resound behind me. Turning around, I wait asTalon reaches me in almost silence. His sandy brown hair is barely an inch long and shimmers from what I can only assume is water dripping from the tips.

How could I have never noticed how...how sexy Talon was?

His usual white shirt is soaked through to the skin and I can just make out the definition of his abs.

He has an 8 pack!

Talon must notice my oggling because while I'm watching, a mischevious look appears in his dark eyes and a smug smile overtakes his features.

Damn it! I can feel my cheeks flame, but before I can go super-nova red, I will it away like Talon taught me. Its amazing how well these exercises work, all I had to do was believe in them and myself.

"Isabella" My name leaving his lips is swoon worthy. His smooth, deep voice actually makes me melt a little. What's happening to me? I never thought of Talon as more than my teacher. As far as I was concerned he lived the life of a monk in the churches. But what if he doesn't? What if he's sleeping with those loose women in town? What are these feelings? Why are the happening now of all times?

"Talon" I choke out, my voice sounding strained and uncertain. "Uhmm I-ah-uhmm are we t-training today?"

"Bella are you okay? You're stuttering, since when did you stutter?" His concern for me is easily dicernable in the worry lines on his forehead and the use of my nickname. Its...sweet.

Yes Bella since when did you start stuttering. Oh I don't know Talon, maybe it began when I found out you were actually a man and not some virginal monk.

Shaking off the ridiculous emotions that Talon seemed to inspire I tried to pretend I was speaking to someone a little less desireable. But when he stepped closer and looked down at me with those eyes of his it was bloody impossible.

"Sorry I'm just having an off day." I state with as much confidence as possible. The embarrasment I can feel coursing its way through me, takes me by suprise. It seems that the emotive exercises Talon taught me weren't as great as I originally thought.

Swallowing harshly I watch as Talon starts to talk, describing the lessons he was teaching me today.

I need to find a way to get rid of this...attraction I have to him. If Father found out, he would cancel my lessons faster than Emmett eating after a hunt. I wouldn't stand a chance, if he said I couldn't train. Not that I care much for what my father thinks, but unfortunately everyone else does. Talon included.

Being the King of kings does tend to have that affect on people.

**A.N: POLL TIME!**


	3. Mother

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...at all. I'm writing this on air.**

**A.N: Not many people voted on my poll, but the few who did decided that the 2nd version was best. So I'm sticking to that writing style. Thankyou all for reading :P This chapter is just a bit of background info as to why Bella hates her dad blah blah blah Oh yeah and Bellas power is like Peter's and Alice's**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_Being the King of kings does tend to have that affect on people._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Bella"

"Bella!"

"Bella! Are you even paying attention?"

Talons sharp tone snaps me from my daydreaming. Luckily as we went through our normal warm-up exercises the emotions that I was beginning to feel for him dissapated, and I was able to concentrate on the task at hand and not his stunning body.

His absolutely stunning body.

"Of course I am Talon." I murmur, pasting one of my brightest smiles on my face and enjoying the dazzled expression that overtakes his face. Then without any warning I throw a well aimed punch to his dazed face. "Are you?"

But Talon doesn't dissapoint and dodges my hit barely seconds before I would connect.

"It would seem so, Princess." He snarks back as he moves closer.

My breathing is coming in fast as I prepare to defend myself from his oncoming assault that I know will be ruthless.

With deadly grace Talons fists begin to rain down on me at an incredible speed. He isn't holding back out of fear that he will hurt me and be punished. He acts as if I am just another student and not the delicate motherless Princess everyone else percieves me to be. He even lets me wear mens breeches when training. My mens clothing is so much easier to move in unlike my heavy dresses and gowns.

I love it.

I dodge and block every blow. My ability to just _know_ things helps me understand where Talon will hit before even he fully makes the decision. I can see his arms blurring he is moving that fast, but still I keep pace. I need to get at least one hit on him to become the victor.

Just one.

Gathering all my strength in a last ditch effort, I start in on the offensive throwing punches and kicks to every unsheilded area on Talons body, but he is not one of the best for nothing. Even with my talent Talon somehow manages to hold me off. By now though I am too tired to care. Barely being able to breathe I'm on defensive once again, my body gasping for air.

With no energy left Talon easily gets through and with a slight tap to my forehead I have lost.

"Well Bella you have surpassed my expectation" He says with a grin. "You almost had me there for a second in the last half."

I smile back but only because I can see him breathing heavily. I have finally tired him out!

"But do you realise what you did wrong?" He asks wiping his face with the bottom of his shirt...and there are those muscles of his. Beautiful.

"Yes. I used up my strength to early. I had no reserves left."

"Excellent." The proud note in his voice makes my blush. "Always make sure to keep your reserves as long as possible. An extra few minutes may be the difference between life and death. Within those minutes someone can come to your rescue. Do you understand?"

Looking into his eyes I can see the seriousness displayed in them.

"Yes Talon. I understand. I'll wait for rescue."

I sigh internally. Will I always have to wait for someone to rescue me?

With a bright smile Talon gets into position.

"Ready to go again?"

* * *

We had just finished training and my limbs felt wonderfully, achingly sore. I was sweaty and uncomfortable but the rush that came from being able to use my full potential and not act like some fragile, delicate damsel in distress was magical. In fact it was so magical that I seemed to have blanked out for a while from the wonder of it all.

I nod slightly in answer to Talon, even though I have absolutely no clue what he was talking about. But a Princess never reveals or acknowledges that she is lacking. That was the first and only rule my mother had ever taught me before she dissapeared.

At five years old I was too curious even then. Running through the surrounding forests, climbing trees, embarrassing visiting dignitries, I had done it all. It was the thrill it, the increase in adrenaline and the slight fear that I got whenever I was close to getting caught that kept me doing it again and again. With everyone knowing who I was it was almost impossible to go unnoticed, but as the years went on I kept improving, getting better and better at it.

My mother encouraged it all, explaining how she was just like me at her age. We were alike in so many ways that everyone would call me "Little Queen."

We had the same brown eyes, my long hair was the same dark brown colour with tints of red, we both desired the thrill that came with running, and even our facial structure seemed incredibly alike. The only thing it seemed I had gotten from my father was his temper.

One night when I was seven years old I was exploring all the different hiding places in the Palace, trying to discover ways to escape from the strange men that had swarmed my home. I was trying to find someone, anyone I recognised but everyone I knew was gone. Even the servants had dissapeared, leaving only armies of soldiers behind.

I was supposed to stay in the room with my brother Emmett and our nurse, but instead of following them I had somehow ended up in the wrong corridor. When I had tried to find my way back to them they were gone. With tears in my eyes I was beginning to think my search was hopeless, but then I heard her.

My mother was sobbing quietly in her chambers. It hurt my little heart to see the woman I loved so much on the ground crying, but just as I was about to go to her a man emerged from the darkness. When I saw him I just knew I had to stay where I was. My little quirk made me uneasy of him, and against my desire to go to her I stayed where I was.

"My Queen, if we are to go we must go now." His voice was pleasant but the stance he had as he towered over my mother was anything but. Even so young I could see how threatening it was.

"At least let me say goodbye to them. To my little Bell and my Little Bull." She whispered. At my mothers nickname for me and my older brother, I silently shuffled closer sticking close to the walls and the shadows.

The quiet dignity my mother always seemed to possess was nowhere to be found as sorrow and resignation poured from her.

The mean man laughed mockingly. "Your little Bell and Bull? Oh you mean those little bastards of yours. Do not worry my Queen you will see them again." Leaning closer to her I could hear his quiet hiss. "You shall see them in Hell."

With that he grasped her upper arm and forced her to walk down the corridors. I stared after them, watching as he took her away.

Almost as if she could feel my gaze on her, my mother turned to glance back and saw me amongst the shadows. With a slight, sad smile she shook her head in a bid to keep me silent. Without knowing so I had opened my mouth to call for someone. As I shut it, she turned around and continued on.

That was the last time I saw her.

The last time anyone saw her, alive that is.

That day I made a vow to never be as helpless as my mother, to never allow a man to be able to control me like that, at least not without putting up a fight.

Unbidden tears formed in my eyes in rememberance.

When I grew older I learnt that my mother had been kidnapped during some northern tribe war. They had held a grudge against my Father because of his position in society and also because he had destroyed their homes, all for the sake of more money and prestige. He pillaged and killed whole tribes just for land. He cared nothing for them or the people he killed as long as he remained the King of kings. Ruler of All.

So the Northern tribes smuggled some of their men into the Palace and ambushed us from the inside, they overcame us easily with no-one the wiser. Luckily for my brother and I they did not believe in killing children, otherwise we would surely have been dead just because of who our Father was.

When they withdrew from the castle they took my mother with them and kept her for ransom, threatening to kill her if my Father did not pay.

But for some unknown reason my Father had been unwilling or unable to give them what they wanted, as a result Palace guards had found her head spiked on one of the inner gates.

Once I found out how heartless my father really was I made sure that I always did the whatever the fuck I wanted, even if he disagreed. Sure to his face I'd pretend to agree with him, but once I found a way to undermine his authority I'd do whatever it took to accomplish it.

Before knowledge of my mothers death was revealed to me I had loved my Father with the uncomplicated purity that came with innocence. He had taken my mothers nickname for me, and stepped into the spot that only she had filled. I became his "Little Bell" and he was my beloved Papa.

But that all changed and it wasn't possible for us to regain what once was, no matter how hard he tried.

Shaking away the unwelcome thoughts I focus on what Talon is saying.

"...seems quite taken with you and even Prince Edward heir to the Cullen throne is enamoured."

"What are you talking abou-" I was cut off by the ringing of the Bell. The Bell only ever rings if we are in danger of ambush, or war.

Quickly Talon reaches out and snags my hand. "We have to go find the King and you Brother." He rushes out pulling me along.

But I can't move. I am immobilised by shock. This can't be happening again. I didn't _see_ anything, what is going on?

"Princess we have to go!" Talon yells in agitation as if he sees something unpleasant. The formailty from his use of my full name shakes me from frozen state. I look in the direction Talon is staring and all I see are dark figures decending from the outer gates and running towards the inner ones.

If the are able to get over the inner gates, they will have breached the Palace walls.

I need to find Emmett!

Racing through the courtyard with Talon hot on my trail we make it to the front doors. Once inside the Palace walls Talon sees a scared pageboy. Throwing him a coin he says. "Go find the Prince. Tell him to meet in The Princess's chambers in the Northern tower. Quickly. Go Now!"

Nodding his little head the page scampers off in search of Emmett. Talon turns to me.

"Princess come along. The Prince will meet us there. I assure you he will be fine. Right now my first priority is getting you to safety and then finding the King."

Talon is quiet as he tugs me towards my chambers. My heart races as we climb the steps toward the Northern tower. It is the most heavily fortified area in the whole Palace, if I were going to be safe that was where I needed to go.

Once we reach the top I feel dizzy as a vision hits me.

All I can do is hold in the scream that so desperately wants to escape, because what I see stops my heart.

* * *

**A.N: What do you think she saw? Any ideas because I have no clue. I'm just making this story up as I go along.**


End file.
